


A Thousand Paper Cranes

by spacewhistler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, OOC, Romance, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewhistler/pseuds/spacewhistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A grand romantic gesture for Hermione would be a guy making a thousand paper cranes by hand that would permit her to a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Paper Cranes

"Ginny, what would be the sweetest thing a guy could give you that would make you fall in love with him more?" Hermione Granger asked her best friend Ginny Weasley as she stared at the green horizon in front of her. They were on top of the hill near the Hogwarts castle under the comforting shade of a huge tree.

Her redhead friend flopped down beside her on the grass and sighed while mimicking her actions. "Well, he could profess his undying love for me while standing at our House table in the Great Hall for a start. Then he would recite a short limerick with words just for me that he personally wrote."

Hermione laughed heartily at her friend's suggestion although it was too preposterous to even think about. She even imagined Harry doing it for Ginny; she nearly threw up in sappiness. "That was…bothersome."

"Hey, if the guy loves me so much then it would just be a little thing to him," Ginny merely shrugged. "How about you?"

The older witch hummed and then mumbled, "There's this tradition in Japan, I think, that if a person makes a thousand paper cranes, he or she could make a wish and it would come true."

Her suggestion caught Ginny's attention as her head whipped around to face her. "Really? How is that possible? Do the wishes come true?"

"I know that almost all of the people who tried that got their wishes. I mean, it's not bad to believe, right? And it would be the most romantic thing a guy could ever do for a girl. To make her only wish come true with a thousand paper cranes he made himself," Hermione gushed. She had always daydreamed that her dream guy would even try to do that for her. It would show his patience and perseverance to claim her heart.

"That's even more absurd than my suggestion," Ginny laughed, "but it was a grand romantic gesture, I agree."

The bushy-haired witch nodded merrily. How she wished  _that_  certain guy would do it for her.

* * *

"What?"

Draco Malfoy looked down and shuffled his feet, unable to look at her in the eye. How could he, if he told her something that baffled her so much that her heart nearly burst? He stuffed his hands in pockets with his head bowed; his platinum blond hair covered his entire face.

"T-Tell me, this is just a joke, D-Draco. P-Please tell me… P-Please tell me you're joking," Hermione stuttered, her eyes welling up with controlled tears. She was hurt and heartbroken so she should be given the privilege to cry although it was out of character for a noble and courageous Gryffindor like her.

"I meant what I said, Granger. I love someone else now. What we had," Draco sighed in what seemed like pent-up frustration, "was something… temporary. We knew from the start that the concept of us would never last. No one wanted us to be together. It was 'you and me against the world' thing."

"So you give up? Just because you claim you fell in love with another and because no one accepted us as a couple?" Hermione asked, tears now freely falling from her eyes down her blanched cheeks.

Hermione and Draco had been meeting behind everyone's backs for months now. It started from being assigned together as Heads and then blossomed into something entirely special after making a truce. Sure, they had their share of fights, but Hermione thought that it was what they do best after all. She even dubbed their fights as witty banters. Only Draco could come up with such intelligent comebacks that could befit her taste. Maybe that's why the Gryffindor was attracted to the Slytherin.

The thrill of meeting in secret and forbidden affairs made their relationship burning with excitement. The adrenaline rush from running away from prying eyes to get to their common room fast, dragging the other on deserted corners for quick snogs and pretending to fight in corridors on their way to class was something she would not trade for anything.

But Hermione was fairly assured that what they had was something even more… wonderful. Something more than raging hormones. Something more than a simple fling. Something… magical. Something like… love. Or something even close to that.

Hermione felt her knees buckle as the blond in front of her made no response. "Why didn't you even give me any warning…or something…anything? Maybe I could have prepared myself for…for this."

"We knew this would happen, Granger," Hermione let out a choked sob at his bitter mention of her surname which he hadn't done for months. "We could never be together. We  _would_ never be together. You should have prepared yourself for this."

Draco turned as Hermione's knees gave in and she kneeled on the cold pavement. She only saw his back as she cried out a guttural sob. The Slytherin meekly looked over his shoulder once more, "I'm very sorry if you expected more from this. It wasn't my intention to lure you in deep with me."

His voice which was once filled with gentle passion and admiration was once more replaced by the cold and unfeeling tone she was used to hearing. Her heart broke into shattered pieces like fragile glass hitting the cold stone floor. Her cries echoed throughout the desolate corridor. She knew that her heart would never open hastily for anyone else ever again. She muffled her ears to her desperate weeping as she muffled her heart for anyone other than the guy who isolated her in this lone corridor and broke her heart into tiny little pieces and whisked it away with him with nothing left for her taking. She hated him yet she knew, in the deepest recesses of her heart, she felt the opposite.

* * *

"Hermione, come on! We have to go!"

Hermione heard the distant call of her friend, Ginny, yet she paid no heed to it. She was busy staring at someone with the infamous platinum blond hair crouching down elegantly by a tombstone.

It was the first of November and she and Ginny were visiting Mr. Weasley who has been dead for a year now. Arthur Weasley died in the war fighting till his last breath for the Light. He has been one of the War's casualties but he was also one of the heroes that the future generation of the wizarding world would look up to.

The victory in the War against Voldemort has been bittersweet. Many wizards died in defending their opposing sides and beliefs. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix won over the Dark Lord and his swarm of Death Eaters and finally, the entire wizarding world was at peace.

Hermione bravely walked up to the person who brought back memories of someone she was supposed to hate for messing up her life, hurting her feelings and breaking her heart.

"Hello."

The person's head whipped up at her greeting. It was the Malfoy matriarch, Narcissa, looking heartbreakingly wretched with her tear-streaked cheeks and swollen eyes. The poised and decent pureblood witch who saved Harry Potter from being found alive by the Dark Lord opening an opportunity for him to make a smart deception, choked out another sob as she gathered her slender arms around Hermione's torso.

"H-Hermione G-Granger. I'm glad you came to visit him," Narcissa cried.

Although confused, she patted the elder woman's back soothingly and tried to calm her down. She knew it was hard to lose a loved one. She nearly lost her parents in the War and the relief she felt was like breathing air again after a long time underwater. But Narcissa…Narcissa lost someone dear to her with no chance of bringing him back to life.

Lucius Malfoy died fighting for the Dark Lord. He died as a Death Eater. She and her friends had been tortured in his hands, inside his dark and dreary Manor. She discerned she would never forgive the old man ever. She had experienced so much pain and it was enough to leave her unable to feel any remorse for him.

"I-I know he hurt you. But I hope you'd forgive him," Narcissa continued. "He has done so much for you. He sacrificed everything. He fought for the Light at the last second and I'm sure it could count as a great deed. He saved the youngest Weasley boy for you. He even took a Crucio in place of your friend, Luna. But the Heavens never paid any heed to his endeavors. He still died. And…And all because of a Muggle disease!"

Hermione knotted her forehead. Lucius did that? What were his intentions?

"W-What?" she asked in the softest voice she could muster.

"Draco died," Hermione gasped in shock as her hand flew to cover her mouth. Tears stung her eyes but she let it be. Narcissa lowered her head and proceeded to talk, "He died of c-cancer. He had been diagnosed with one since the middle of your seventh year in Hogwarts. We never bothered to know what cancer was. Draco refused to take his medication. He said that 'death is at my reach, why would I prolong the wait?'" Narcissa smiled faintly for a brief second and then grasped Hermione's free hand with her own. "He changed because of you. He had risked your relationship, however forbidden, just for the few moments of sincere happiness he had never experienced before so that he could bring it with him to Heaven. He was satisfied. But shortly after the War, he died. He died without the satisfaction of seeing you in one piece. But he told me that if I ever come across you, I would give you these."

Narcissa held out a jar filled with something and an elegant-looking envelope from behind her back. Teary-eyed, she put it in the hands of the younger woman who was preoccupied with crying silently, stifling her sob with a hand.

Hermione stared at the things she clutched tightly in her hands through blurry eyes. Her grasp trembled and for a minute, she felt the trepidation of having the things slipping out of her hold.

"He spent his last few months doing that. I never even knew he did that all by himself," Draco's mother chuckled for a bit but her eyes were misting with tears. "I'm sorry if I gave you this a little late."

Hermione managed a slow shake of her head as she slowly opened the envelope while putting the jar on the ground.

In an elegant script, the letter said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_If you are reading this, then I might be long gone now. I just wanted to say a few things to you before I go to the light. (You may like me a bit for this. I'm finally going for the Light!)_

_Hermione, the months I spent with you were something I would treasure forever. Those moments were indescribable and I felt sincere happiness with those few jiffies with you. You never know how much I grinned goofily at myself during the night whenever I remember those minimal stolen moments between us. I've never felt that way before with anybody._

_I remember the way you'd smile after we kiss, I remember the way you held my hand to drag me to God-knows-where for a quick getaway, I remember the way your eyes glint in anger whenever we fight, I remember the way you look beautiful despite your anger and the smoke coming out of your ears, I remember the way you cried and I was there to wipe your tears._

_I'm sorry if I wasn't there to wipe your tears when we separated ways for good. You never know how much I wanted to gather you up in my arms and kiss those tears away. I assumed it was better for you to hate me so you wouldn't look for me after the War. I was lucky to have survived that War and I didn't regret not dying. For I had more time to spare to make a grand romantic gesture especially for you._

_I nearly cried when I finished making these paper cranes. I think it would have beaten my cancer to sentence my death. I fought the urge to use magic. I wanted to do it by hand, the Muggle way. I did those when I overheard you and Weaslette talking about it under the tree. I knew at that instant that I have to do those paper cranes for you, when I saw your eyes light up as you thought about it. But that was also the day I found out about my sickness._

_You were the only person who could break my heart unknowingly. Bloody hell. Hearing and seeing you cry helplessly on that deserted corridor made me shed tears for the first time. My barely existing heart constricted and I could barely breathe as I walked away from you. I broke down as soon as I turned around the corner. You made me cry like a little girl. I never cried like that for a woman._

_I know why I cried that day. Because I knew there was really no hope for us. It was not just us against the world. It was me against cancer. It was me against everything you believe in. It was me against your friends. It was me against you._

_It was hard, knowing that one day I'd never wake up and see your face again. It was hard smiling at my Healers when I know I wouldn't be able to in a few days. I hate feeling unable. The cancer, whatever it was, spread throughout my body like wildfire. Mother even told me that I scream your name every time I experience great pain._

_I couldn't even write this. My hand trembles, my head is in shambles, and I don't know what to say._

_I finished your thousand paper cranes. I admit I was frowning throughout the process of making it, but those were nothing compared to the smile I mustered after finishing it. I was doubtful at the start but see? I made it. I had the patience and perseverance to claim your heart._

_You know, I wanted to be greedy and make a wish at that thousand paper cranes. It was successful most of the time, yeah? I wanted to wish this sickness away. I wanted to be healthy and strong if ever we see each other again. I wanted a lifetime with you by my side. I wanted to see you one last time. But I figured, you must be happy and at peace without me. I know you hated me that much._

_I wanted you to have the wish. Take it as my payment for every pain I've caused you. Take it as a token of my appreciation for making me happy for the last few months. Take it as a reimbursement for your time._

_It's too late to say this, but I love you. So much. I say this with no taunting smirk, teasing tone, and droll retaliation. I say this in the sincerest way I could. God gave me a major setback to finish your wish, although I don't really believe in Him. But whoever He is, I owe him so much._

_I hate myself for giving you another burden. You probably hate me now. I'm very very sorry. I love you with all my heart and it will keep beating for you until the day I die. I love you and your name would be the last thing I'd say before life leaves my body. I love you and I just hoped we had more time. That I had more time._

_I love you, Hermione Jean Granger. You scolded me before because I didn't remember the smallest things about you. But in fact, I do remember. I know that your favorite color is yellow, contrary to popular belief, your favorite flower is not a rose, but a lily, and your greatest achievement was reading Hogwarts, A History for the hundredth time, which I never knew you counted. I also know your fear of heights, the thing that could make you cry was your cat and your loved ones dying, your intense aversion for cooking, and your allergy with peanuts. You crinkle your nose when you read, you snort when you laugh, your eyes twitch when you lie, and you sneeze uncontrollably after a long shower. I was a pathetic lovesick fool, I know, but I loved being one. Because I know you more than anyone in your life._

_This letter is getting long for you, I'd wager. I'm truly sorry. I hope I haven't wasted your time. I hope you're well._

_I hate goodbyes. So, see you later._

_Loving you,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. And I know your cat's name is Crookshanks. Not Chester, Calypso, Crystal, or Clinton. I was merely making fun of you. Crookshanks is a very good name for a cat._

Hermione was crying and laughing as she folded the letter neatly. She broke down and kneeled once again in front of a Malfoy. She bent down the tombstone that she never bothered to look at first.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_June 5, 1980-July 21, 1998_

She traced his name with her fingertips as she cried. Narcissa held her by the shoulders, weeping herself. He left her crying again. This was getting redundant. He walked away from her without any words of farewell. She was crying because he left her. There were things left unsaid.

"H-How could you do this?" Hermione choked out. She wanted to desperately shout at him to come back. "I-I could've…I-I would've…"

"Shhh," Narcissa shushed, hugging Hermione close.

"I hate you, Draco. I hate you because you hurt me! I hate you because you left me!" Hermione cried, clawing at his tombstone with Narcissa holding her back. She softened her voice and continued, "I hate you because you never gave me the chance to say I love you, too."

* * *

Hermione was staring blankly at the jar full of paper cranes as they drove away from the cemetery. Ginny kept glancing at her as she drove. She never really cared. She was numb now.

"Hermione?" Ginny called, her tone lenient.

"He heard us that day, Gin. He made the paper cranes," she stated lifelessly. "He even did it without magic…"

"Hermione," Ginny sighed.

"He never really wanted to hurt me. He saved Ron," Ginny gasped at that as realization sunk in, "He saved Luna. He did it. He risked his life because he knew he'd be dying anyway. But he survived. Then he died a few months after."

Hermione wiped harshly at the tears that escaped her eyes. She heaved a deep breath. "He told me to make a wish, Ginny. He told me…to make…a wish…"

Ginny pulled over the curb and turned off the engine. She gathered Hermione close as she cried helplessly in her arms.

Hermione cried her heart out. It was worse than having the Dementors kiss her. Her happiness was taken away from her and she knew she'd never be happy ever again.

She struggled out of Ginny's hold and sat up straight. She opened the jar and picked out one paper crane. She held the origami between her thumb and forefinger.

She had a wish. She desperately wanted to wish.

But it was impossible. Because the only thing she wanted to wish for, was now out of her reach.

She would keep the paper cranes. She would not waste Draco's efforts. She would be strong because she knew he wanted her to. She would move on and love another and have kids.

Then, she would give her children the paper cranes. She would tell them the story of the man their mother once fell in love with who did everything for her, even her greatest yet most absurd wish of all: to make a thousand paper cranes.

**Author's Note:**

> Quite crappy since this was my first ever fanfiction.


End file.
